It is not uncommon today to find residential neighborhoods which have underground utilities, in addition to the usual underground water/sewer service. In these neighborhoods, the electric, gas, and communication services (telephone, fax, cable television, Internet, etc.) are all installed underground, and there are no upright power poles to be seen. There are advantages to underground utility services. For example, in high wind storms, or ice storms, in an underground utility neighborhood, there are no power poles or wires subject to high wind and/or ice damage and/or collapse.
In these neighborhoods, when a new communication cable is to be connected, for example, to a particular residence, that cable is buried in a trench in the ground typically between a “hand-hole” located near the street and the particular residence to which the cable is to be connected. The depth of the trench is typically seven inches, or so. Obviously, buried cable installation is not limited to single family dwellings and it can be applied to apartment buildings as well as to non-residential buildings such as industrial buildings.
These trenches are usually dug by hand, at least for individual residences. In the course of digging these trenches for cable installation, such as fiber optic cable or copper-wire cable installation, it is not unusual to be confronted with an immovable obstacle such as a concrete sidewalk, a stone wall, a series of large rocks in the nature of a wall, decorative landscape concrete edgings, etc. These are problematic situations that slow down any underground installation process, and the cable installer must come up with a “work-around” (or, more precisely, a “work-under”) solution to the obstacle problem. There is a need for an easily applied and effective solution to this underground-pathway obstruction problem and the disclosed subject matter of the instant application teaches and claims such a solution.